Leo Thompson
Apearance He is tall and densely built. Standing at 6’4”, 295, he used his stature in sports throughout his life. He has dark blue eyes and collar length brown/blonde hair. Personality Pyro manic in every sense of the word. The first thought in his head when he sees something is “Can it burn?” He has a deep set loyalty to Belladona, both personally and sworn on the Styx, even a hint of romantic interest flares in him. He has a fiery temper and ego, easily provoked and hard to put out. The only part of him that is cold is when he tortures or kills anyone who questions Bella. History His mother, Jane Thompson was a fire dancer on the beaches of Panama City, Florida. She was a young, pretty, typical blonde hair, blue eyed American girl who had an interest for something with a little heat. One night during a performance, the god, Phlegethon, appeared in the crown in a humanly form. He was entranced with her dancing and most pleased with the attribute of fire in it. He talked to her afterward and she invited him to her place and, let’s say a spark the formed in to a raging forest fire formed between them. This flame continued passionately for about a month before is started to dwindle out, and before long, they lost interest and went their separate way. This did not happen before Jane was pregnant with child. She had to stop her dancing while she was pregnant, and when the baby finally came, she nearly died from it. When the baby was fine and healthy, she returned to her dancing, found a husband, Leroy Hayford, and tried to raise a decent child. His parents loved each other a lot, especially in bed. Leo grew up in the environment his father would want him to, fire and a passion that burned the same. He loved playing with fire and his mom would let him and even teach him. When he got into high school, he was a huge dude who had his ways with girls. He worked out, played football and rugby, and slept with girls all the time. He lived the teenage life. He also had he share of burning fires and anything else in his backyard. There was an exceedingly bad day for Leo once. The night before, his team lost in the finals of the championships and some girls didn’t like his freedom with all of them, so they got in his room and trashed it. In chemistry class, they were about to do a lab with some highly volatile chemicals. When he was heating his, it splashed on his hand, and he freaked out and all the flames on the burns flared up to sizes they should have never reached and light the chemicals, everyone took cover from the initial blast and ran out of the room. The girls from the night before were minorly burned, and the room was ablaze. The overhead sprinklers put the fire put out. Leo had been the last one out. He had no burns and was the least scared. They called it a freak accident with the natural gas line but they still suspended Leo. Most thought it was because of his mom or something. That point on, he turned darker, more demented. He skipped school to burn stuff. His mother started to worry about him and tried to help him channel his passion to burn thing with exercises she did for her dances. It didn’t help much, but secretly he felt a connection with fire. One night, there was a terrible fire in their home and both his parents were stuck in their bedroom. Before anything happened to him, a girl about his age saved him and got him out of the house. She told him everything, how he was the son of a god and that he was trying for his life with the inferno. She said she would help him and protect him, all he had to do was follow her and devote himself to her. He did so and he felt it wasn’t because she just saved him. It was a love interest that sparked in him and it compelled him to do anything for her. Powers Offensive #Children of Phlegethon can create a steady stream of fire, however the longer the stream is held the more energy is used #Children of Phlegethon can conjure a weapon made of pure flames, which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of fire. #Children of Phlegethon can conjure a fireball, which can reach roughly two to three times the size of the conjurer, however the larger the fireball the more energy is used Defensive #Children of Phlegethon can generate a small shield of flames, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Phlegethon are more resistant to heat and flames than other demigods Passive #Children of Phlegethon can generate heat from their bodies in order to warm a small radius around themselves #Children of Phlegethon are generally more powerful in warmer temperatures Supplementary #Children of Phlegethon have the ability to release heat from their hands in order to cauterize an open wound. #Children of Phlegethon are able to create a smoke screen that suffocates and hinders enemies for a short time, using it to either escape or do one sneak attack #Children of Phlegethon have the ability to create and control fire; however, it is extremely chaotic and will burn anything near it no matter the intention of the child of Phlegethon 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Phlegethon can create a dome made of pure flames, no more than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, that they can either use to surround themselves to slow down projectiles from all sides, or surround an enemy to hold them back for a brief few moments. The longer the user holds the sphere, the more energy is drained. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Phlegethon are able to use fire to create a semi-living construct, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, that lasts for a short time to fight for the user. While the construct is fighting the user is incapacitated, the longer they maintain the construct the more energy it drains 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Phlegethon are able to transform their bodies into pure fire for a short time, they have a higher resistance to attacks but are weaker in their ability to counterattack while in this form, the longer they maintain this form the more energy it drains and the longer they will need to rest between transformations Traits #Children of Phlegethon generally love fire Relationships LeoThomp5.jpg|Leo while on the run with Bella. LeoThomp3.jpg|Leo, before he joined the group, when he had shorter hair. LeoThomp2.jpg|Leo before practice back in the day. Category:Characters Category:Theharlequin Category:Opus Superum Category:Demigods Category:Male Category:Children of Phlegethon Category:Grigoris Drakakis Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Leo Category:Thompson Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power